la proposition de Zabini
by bleugus
Summary: comment un simple mensonge peut changer le destin de deux personnes yaoi
1. Chapter 1

La proposition d'un Zabini

Non mais ca va pas cria Ron, qu'est ce que tu me veux ? Ça t'arrive souvent de kidnapper les gens en plein couloir Zabini.

-Non mais je dois te parler et arrête de crier.

-Vas y parle, que me veux tu ? dit Ron tout en gardant une certaine distance avec le Serpentard

-Voila je sais que ta famille a besoin d'argent pour reconstruire votre maison. Ne me regarde pas comme ça tout le monde le sait

-oui et alors, je ne vous pas en quoi ca te regarde dit Ron en se dirigeant vers la porte

- Attend, je te propose un marché dit Blaise en l'attrapant le bras.

-Retire ta main cria Ron

-c'est bon calme toi et écoute ok

-Je n'ai pas le temps de t'exposer le problème en détail, mais la nuit dernière, ma grand-mère été terrassée par une attaque .D'après les examens qu'elle a subis, elle souffre d'une tumeur dans le cerveau dont on doit opérer. Le pronostic est très réservé

-quel horreur, je suis désolé dit doucement Ron

- Epargne-moi ta compassion dit Blaise.

-le rêve le plus cher de ma grand mère est que je marie pour pouvoir donner un hériter à la famille .Selon nos tradition à mon âge, je dois déjà avoir quelqu'un .Tu dois bien le savoir, ta famille fait partie des plus anciennes familles d'Angleterre mais si vous ne suivez pas du tout nos tradition. Et donc elle est désespérée que je ne l'aie pas encore fait, mais, pour des raisons, qui me tiennent qu'à moi, un mariage est hors de question mais pour adoucir ses derniers jours, j'ai l'intention de lui raconter que je suis tombé amoureux d'une personne et c'est toi, cette personne

-Tu vas mentir à ta grand-mère dans un pareil moment ! Mais c'est complètement immoral ! Et de plus, ta grand- mère me refusera, si tu ne l'as pas remarqué, je suis un homme

-Je le sais que t'es un homme, ne me prend pas pour un idiot mais tout le monde sait depuis qu'un de tes frères est tombés enceinte de Flint que tout ta famille a du sang de vélane dans les veines dit Blaise avec un petit sourire.

-Je vois que tu as tout prévu pour que ta grand -mère m'accepte mais que vas-tu faire si l'opération qu'elle dois subir se révélait un succès ? suggéra Ron .Tu risques des regretter ton mensonge car il faudra alors lui expliquer.

-Sans cette opération articula-il en tentant de contrôler la colère qui montait en lui, elle n'a aucune chance de s'en sortir. Mais même si on l'opère, les risques sont énormes .De toute façon, ma décision est prise. Tout ce que je te demande, c'est de faire ce que je te dis et en échange j'aide ta famille à reconstruire leur maison. Alors ?

C'est vrai que sa famille avait besoin de cette argent pensa Ron

-Qu'est ce que je dois faire dit Ron

-Rien à part que si quelqu'un te demande si t'es avec moi tu lui dis oui, c'est tout dit Blaise.

Ron, qu'est ce que Zabini te voulait dit Harry quand ils étaient dans leur chambre prés à se coucher. Je lui ai tout raconté. Non t'es sérieux et t'as accepté dit Harry.

Harry, ma famille a besoin de cet argent dit Ron et puis, ce n'est que temporaire quand sa grand- mère ira mieux, on lui dira la vérité. Soit allons dormir

Bonne nuit Harry

Bonne nuit Ron


	2. Chapter 2

Deux semaines s'écoulèrent. Un soir, à la suite du repas dans le grande salle, Ron avait reçu un message de Zabini , lui donnant rendez vous à 20H devant la salle sur demande .

-t'es en retard Waesley dit Blaise en entrant dans la salle

-Désolé mais tout le monde n'a pas la chance d'être ami avec le préfet en chefs de Serpentard qui fait justement sa ronde ce soir dit sarcastiquement Ron. Il m'a enlevé 20 point et en outre , il te passe son bonsoir . T'aurai pu lui dire de ma laisser tranquille, vue que c'est toi qui m'a donné rendez vous.

-C'est bon, je lui dirai de te redonner tes points, content dit Blaise qui commençait à s'énerver. Il devait se calmer vue qu'il avait encore besoin du rouquin.

-Viens on va s'installer sur les fauteuils, tu veux à boire dit Blaise

-Non merci, alors qu'est ce que tu me veux cette fois ci ?

-Deux semaines de ta vie répondit-il avec un calme désarment. Comme je l'espérait, quand j'ai annoncé que j'avais quelqu'un ma grand- mère, cela l'a rendue folle de joie, au point qu'elle a repris goût à la vie .Depuis qu'elle a subit cette opération que les médecins jugeait presque désespérée, elle a fait des énormes progrès .Maintenant, elle veut te connaître

-Pas question ! Je suis ravir qu'elle se porte bien, mais je t'avais avertit que jamais tu n'aurais dû lui mentir dit Ron en se levant.

Immédiatement, il regretta de s'être levé : il se trouvait maintenant beaucoup trop prés de lui et il était tellement beau qu'il en avait le vertige. Ces traits dégageaient une telle séduction, une épaisse chevelure d'un noir de jais qui ruisselait de pluie, une bouche sensuelle, magnifiquement dessinée et des yeux aux reflets dorés dotés d'un pouvoir de fascination quasi hypnotique. Reprend toi pensa Ron en reculant.

-je n'ai aucun regret de lui avoir raconté cette histoire, bien au contraire répliqua- t- il tout en observant avec intérêt les yeux trop brillant et le visage empourpré.

- je veux que tu viennes passer les vacances de noël au manoir Zabini

- Jamais je n'accepterai de jouet à cette affreuse comédie ! Hurla –t-il

-Si tu es prés à me rembourser la somme que j'au versé à tes parents dit calmement Zabini ajouta t-il en sortant calmement de la piéce. Il ne lui restait plus qu'attendre qu'il se calme.

Zabini , je peux te parler dit Ron

Vas y Draco , je te rejoint dit Zabini tout en se tournant vers Ron

-Avant même de savoir si je céderai à ton chantage, t'avais donc tout organisé s'exclama-t-il.

-je ne suis pas un Serpentard pour rien dit Blaise avec un grand sourire

- j'accepte, j'ai déjà prévenu mes parents .Sinon qu'est ce que je dois faire ?

- c'est très simple demain, on se rend au manoir, tu joues l'amoureux transis pendant deux semaines mais avant ça , il est nécessaire que je t'achète quels vêtements. Jamais elle ne croira que je suis tombé amoureux d'une personne vêtue comme un clochard ! je ne veux pas être désagréable repris t- il sur un ton plus calme.

- Ok j'ai compris dit Ron en tournant le dos à Blaise, ne voulant pas lui montrer que ces paroles l'avaient touché.

Dans un des magasins du chemin de traverse

Zabini, je crois que c'est bon dit Ron en lui suppliant des yeux, J'en peux plus. Ils avaient fait plus de dix magasins.

Tu as raison, va t'habiller, je vais payer dit Blaise en souriant. Nous prenons le tout dit il à la vendeuse.

Ron rejoint Blaise à la caisse. Soudaine une vielle dame a fait tomber ses sacs et Blaise et Ron l'aida à ramasser les sacs.

C'est très gentil de votre part Monsieurs .c'est très rare de rencontrer des jeunes personnes si aimables. Êtes-vous ensemble ? dit la charmante Dame

-Non dit Ron

-Oui dit Blaise

- On vient de se mettre ensemble Madame dit Blaise avec un sourire charmeur et donc la réponse est oui, on est ensemble ma charmante dame.

-Tu viens me amor, nos achats sont prés dit Blaise, au revoir madame

-Puis je suggérer que dans les deux prochaines semaines, nous cessions de tirer dan des directions opposées. Pour ma grand- mère, nous devons nous marier dans un proche avenir. Elle s'attend à nous voir nous comporter en amoureux et j'espère que tu ne le décevras pas, maintenant évite de m'appeler Zabini et la prochaine fois qu'on te demande si t'es en coulpe avec moi, tu dis oui.

-oui j'ai compris, je suis désolé dit doucement Ron tout gênée, je ferai des efforts promis.

Il est vraiment trop mignon quand il est gênée pensa Blaise non mais qu'est ce qui me prend de penser ça.

-On se retrouve demain à la gare et bonne nuit, Ron murmura t-il avant de se séparer.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

Blaise attendait Ron à la gare, mais qu'est ce qu'il fait, ça fait plus de 10 min qu'on aurait du être au manoir. Il doit sûrement dire au revoir à ces amis, ces Gryffondor sont vraiment trop sentimental pensa Blaise.

Soudain, il vit Ron, il portait un des ensembles qu'ils avaient achetés la veille, il était magnifique pensa-t- il. Il portait un jean bleu avec un pull noir avec un manteau noir qui faisait ressortir ces magnifiques cheveux roux. Par contre, il n'avait pas aimé les regards de certaines personnes aux passages de celui-ci.

-Désolé du retard Za ..-Blaise dit timidement Ron.

-Ça ne fait rien, allons y dit Blaise en prenant Ron par la taille. On va transplaner murmura –t- il à l'oreille de Ron qui le fit rougir.

Voila notre chambre, installe toi, dit Blaise mais avant passe moi ta main pour que je puisse te mettre cette bague à ton annuaire. cette bague se transmet de génération en génération dans notre famille, ma grand -mère s'attend que tu l'as porte .Il s'agissait d'un énorme diamant, monté à l'ancienne et couronner de saphirs.

-Tu ne sais pas ce que tu fais Blaise. Réfléchit un peu, Combien de temps va durer cette comédie ? Et elle voudra que tu te maries, comment vas-tu faire ? je suis sûre que tu l'aimes énormément mais…

- Il n'y a pas de mais Weasley, je l'aime, c'est la seule personne qui s'est occupé de moi, ma propre mère m'a abandonné pour ses riches époux .Il n y'a qu'elle qui compte hurla t-il avant de claquer la porte.

Comment il avait pu dire ça, raconter sa vie à un parfait inconnu. Lui qui normalement gardait son sang froid comme tout bon Serpentard. Il faut que je me reprenne pensa Blaise.

-Je n'aurai pas dû pensa Ron. Puis, il observa la chambre, cette pièce était immense et richissimes meublée .Tout est si intimidant au manoir souffla Ron. Bon, je vais prendre un douche, ça me changera les idées.

Lorsqu'il sortit de la salle de bain, il tomba sur Blaise

-Personnes ne prend de douches aussi longues ! Tu essaies de t'ébouillanter ? Ron crut mourir d'humiliation en se trouvant face à Blaise avec seulement sur le dos une petit serviette.

- Habille-toi ! Ma grand-mère a hâte de te souhaiter la bienvenue dit- il et dépêche toi d'enfiler ça d'un ton sans réplique lança t-il.

Dans cette tenue, il ne se sentait pas lui-même .Révoltée, il revient dans la chambre où il l'attendait sans dissimuler son impatience.

-A l'avenir déclara t-il ,je choisirai moi-même ce que je veux porter .Tu as beau payer très cher ces vêtements et me payer moi aussi pour jouer cette comédie, je ne t'appartient pas totalement.

Blaise lui jeta un regard d'autant plus exaspéré que ce Gryffondor toujours prêt à s'emporter sur le moindre détail, avait un corps à faire se damner n'importe quel mâle .Dommage qu'il ne le mette pas davantage en valeur et s'obstine à le dissimuler dans les horribles vêtements. Au lieu de l'agresser, il aurait dû lui être reconnaissant pour les vêtements qu'il lui avait acheté.

-C'est bon, la prochaine fois, tu choisiras toi-même la tenue que tu voudras mais aujourd'hui, nous sommes pressés dit il.

-non ce n'est pas fi …

S'il le présentait à sa grand-mère alors qu'il était dans cet état, Il courait à la catastrophe .Comment avait- il pu tomber sur la seule personne incapable de dissimuler ce qu'elle ressentait ? Alors il avait employé les grands moyens, Il le pris par les épaules, se pencha sur lui et l'embrassa.

En sentant les lèvres de Blaise se poser sur les siennes, Ron eut l'impression d'être soulevée par un ouragan dévastateur. L'instinct l'emportant sur la raison, ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent pour mieux goûter le plaisir de ce contact divin .Jamais, on ne l'avait embrassée avec tant de fougue, ses doigts effleurèrent le torse de Blaise à travers la fin tissu de sa chemise. En le sentant se durcir contre son ventre, il ne put s'empêcher de s'agripper à ses larges épaules, dans un mouvement presque sauvages. Un long frisson parcourut Blaise qui poussa un léger grognement tout en le prenant par les hanches pour mieux le plaquer contre lui.

Blaise s'écarta de Ron d'un mouvement presque brutal.

-Il faut que nous y allions murmura Blaise d'une voix rauque, en le prenant la main .S'il n'avait pas su que sa grand-mère les attendait, ce baiser ne serait pas terminé de cette façon. Ils auraient fini sur ce lit.

Heureusement, le temps de descendre jusqu'au petit salon du rez de chaussée, il avait réussi à reprendre le contrôle de se libido. Ce qui venait de se passer était sûrement dû au fait que cela faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas eu de relations sexuelles.

En ouvrant la porte Blaise lui lâcha la main et le pris par la taille pour le pousser dans une vaste pièce élégamment décorée : Des murs et des rideaux blancs ,des sièges tendus de toile écrue et une multitude de bouquets.

A la vue de la veille dame assise à une table ronde, elle avait l'air si vulnérable, Ron sentit son cœur se serrer .Il venait de prendre conscient de la difficulté qu'il aurait à tenir le rôle qu'il s'était engagé à jouer.

-Désolé grand -mère du retard mais je dois dire que quand je suis avec Ron ,je ne vois pas le temps passer dit il en embrassant sa grand- mère sur le front.

Ron était stupéfait du changement qui s'opéré en lui. Sa voix était devenue plus douce, son sourire plus tendre. Ou était le Serpentard qu'il connaissait arrogant, état claire qu'elle était au centre de ses préoccupations. Il croyait sincèrement que le meilleur moyen de rassurer sa grand-mère était de feindre d'avoir trouvé l'homme avec qui il allait passer le reste de sa vie.

-Ronald, que je suis heureuse de vous rencontrer enfin .Venez vous asseoir auprès de moi ! Blaise m'a tant parlé de vous.

-Moi aussi, je suis très heureux de vous rencontrer mais appelez moi Ron comme tout le monde dit il avec un grand sourire .Entre temps, Blaise avait poser ses mains sur les épaules de Ron.

-Blaise m'a dit que vous avez subit une opération. Je suppose que vous voulez vous reposer dit Ron, je ne voudrai pas vous déranger. On aurait pu se rencontrer plutard .

-Quelle idée ! rien ne peut mieux m'aider à reprendre des forces que de faire plus ample connaissance avec mon futur époux de mon Blaise. Ce sera le seul moment positif d'une année qui ne m'a apporté que des chagrins déclara la vielle dame dont les yeux brillaient maintenant d'une étonnante détermination .Et si nous désirons vraiment apprendre à nous connaître, il faut que nous prenions notre temps, si ? De plus, nous avons un mariage à organiser ensemble.

-Oui dit Ron en regardant d'un air désespérer Blaise


	4. Chapter 4

_Reviews_

_Orthographe : Promis, je vais faire des efforts pour l'orthographe_

_CaN De Ludette : M__erci pour ton review , heureuse que cette histoire te plaise ._

Chapitre 4

-Il faut absolument que tu mets un terme à cette comédie s'écria Ron, désespérée, une heure et demi plus tard. Elle a tout prévue pour le mariage, tu te rends compte.

-silence ! Chuchota Blaise, parle plus bas. On risque de t'entendre .Viens et l'entraina sur vaste terrasse.

-écoute, il doit bien y avoir un moyen de lui faire entendre raison commença Ron .Après tout, c'est toi qui nous a mis dans cette situation .A toi de nous en sortir.

-je reconnais que je n'avais pas prévu qu'elle se lancerait si vite dans des projets de mariages reconnut-il sans cesser de sourire en dépit du regard exaspéré que Ron lui lança.

Soudain, Ron s'arrêta et assit sur une des chaises de la terrasse. Ecoute Blaise, ce n'ai pas dans ma nature de mentir comme ça, peut-être pour les Serpentard, c'est tout à fait normal mais pas pour moi, du comprend murmura Ron.

Je m'excuse Ron murmura Blaise tout en le prenant dans ces bras. Que lui arrivait-il se demandait-il. Jusque là, il n'avait connu qu'une seule règle : ne jamais s'excuser, ni s'expliquer. Dans un mélange de compassion, d'admiration, de remords pour la façon indigne dont il l'avait traité jusque-là, il se trouna vers lui et lui murmura à l'oreille : fait moi confiance. Comme tu l'as dit, c'est moi qui nous ai mis dans cette situation, et c'est moi qui nous en sortirai. Il pouvait sentir son cœur battre dans sa poitrine. Pour le moment, détends toi et profite de ton séjour ici. Il a faillit ajouter « avec moi » mais réussit à s'arrêter à temps

Ron était obligé de reconnaître qu'il commençait à ne plus pouvoir se passer de Blaise. Réellement, lorsqu'il était à coté de lui, dans la même pièce, par exemple quand ils déjeunaient ou dinaient avec sa grand-mère, il était incapable de détacher son regard de lui. Quand il tournait la tête et s'apercevait qu'il avait les yeux fixés sur lui, il lui adressait son fameux petit sourire si sexy, et il avait le plus grand mal à ne pas craquer. Savait –il qu'il lui suffisait de lui sourire, de l'effleurer au passage ou de lui poser la main sur l'épaule pour que son souffle s'accélère, que son cœur se serre et que tout son corps se tende et s'embrasse sous l'effet du désir qui le dévorait ?

Il sentait qu'il était en train de tomber amoureux de Blaise, cela le terrifiait et il tentait désespérément de résister.

Reprend toi Ron pensa t-il aujourd'hui tu passes ta journée seule avec la grand-mère de Blaise. Que dirait- il si la veille dame revenait sur le sujet brûlant des préparatifs du mariage ?

En arrivant à la porte de la terrasse, la grand-mère l'attendait.

-Bonjour madame dit timidement Ron tout en s'installant prés de la vielle dame.

- Pourriez-vous m'appeler Judy ? C'est moins cérémonieux, no ? dit Judy avec un sourire charmeur qui fit immédiatement songer à Ron que Blaise avait de qui tenir. Vous m'appellerez « grand-mère » après la cérémonie qui fera officiellement de vous un Zabini dit doucement Judy.

-Oui dit Ron en rougissant, cette supercherie lui faisait horreur. Sa conscience lui criait de tout avouer à l'adorable vielle dame.

-Comment vous êtes mignon ! Mon cynique de petit fils a fini par suivre son cœur et il a fait le bon choix. Je suis convaincue que vous saurez le rendre très heureux.

Ron ne put que sourire pour dissimuler son angoisse et reconnu qu'il se sentait pas le courage de dévoiler la vérité. Non seulement il ferait voler en éclats le rêve de la vielle dame mais en plus, il provoquera une dispute entre elle et Blaise. Il ne voulait en aucun cas se sentir responsable.

-l'infermière que mon petit-fils avait engagés est enfin partie confia Judy tout en versant du thé .C'est un vrai dragon, j'ai dit à Blaise que j'allais beaucoup mieux et que je préférais me passer de ses services.

-Il s'inquiète énormément pour vous, Ron en lui prenant la main.

-Il a bien dû reconnaitre que la perspective de votre mariage m'avait fait reprendre goût à la vie reprit-elle en posant sa main sur celle de Ron.

Soudain la dame de compagnie entra et exigea que la vielle dame aille se reposer.

-Pour vous remettre, vous avez besoin de repos Madame dit la dame de compagnie tout en souriant à Ron d'un air complice

-Ron et moi, nous avons à discuter objecta Judy, laissez moi je ne suis pas du tout fatiguée.

- c'est Justement parce que jusqu'à maintenant, vous avez accepté de suivre mes conseils et de vous comporter de façon raisonnable, Madame.

Ron dissimula son sourire, maintenant on sait de qui tient Blaise son coté têtue

-Vous allez avoir besoin de toutes vos forces et de toute votre énergie pour organiser ce fameux mariage qui vous existe tant, avec que ces quelques phrases, elle a arrivé à faire plier Judy.

-Pour une fois vous avez raison répondit Judy en se levant, avant sortir, elle se tourna vers Ron, ce soir, nous nous verrons tous les trois pour le diner. J''ai quelque chose d'important à vous annoncer à tous deux.

Ron décida d'écrire une lettre à Harry et Hermione qui s'inquiétaient de son sort .Il fallait bien les rassurer. Dans la dernière lettre d'Harry et d'Hermione, ils étaient à deux doigts de faire exploser le manoir de zabini pour le sauver. Note personnelle ne jamais plus laisser Harry passait les fêtes chez Hermione pensa t-il en écrivant la lettre, tout en souriant.

Blaise ne savait pas pourquoi mais il était anxieux de renter chez lui, la veille au soir, un des employés de le Firme Zabini, l'avait appelé pour gérer un petit problème de livraison.

Depuis la guerre, Blaise devait gérer la Firme de son feu père mort, en outre, ces propres études. Dieu merci, il avait eu de Dumbeldor une permission spéciale qui lui permettait de sortir de l'école quand ces affaires l'obligeaient et avait même eu droit à un bureau à Poudlard pour recevoir ces collaborateurs.

Il avait hâte de retrouver Ron, comment un pensé aussi stupide est pu traverser son esprit. Quelle idée ! Sans doute désirait-il faire le point et s'assurer qu'en dehors de sa présence, il n'avait rien dit, ni fait qui fût susceptible de la trahir pensa-t- il.

Il était content et heureux que sa grand-mère soit remise au si vite mais le seule problème étant que le vielle dame envisage avec un tel enthousiasme la perspective d'un mariage que hier encore, elle l'avait harcèle pour qu'il prenne rendez vous avec un prêtre et fixe une date, le plutôt possible après son dernier rendez vous chez le chirurgien. Il faut qu'il trouve vite une solution.

Dans la chambre, Ron se préparait pour le diner. Il avait enfilé un boxer après avoir pris une longe douche et maintenant ,il cherchait dans son armoire une tenue pour le diner.

-Ron …

Blaise était sur le point de lui demander comment s'était passée sa journée, mais le reste de sa phrase resta coincé au fond de sa gorge. Soudain, aucun des problèmes qu'il venait d'invoquer n'avait importance. Il était délicieux pensa-t- il, submergé par une vague de désir qui lui coupa littéralement le souffle. Il se retourna, cherchant à reprendre le contrôle de lui-même. Apercevant une robe de chambre, il la saisit et en enveloppa le corps de Ron qui gardait les yeux fixés sur lui. Il réussit à faire un pas en arrière et à mettre entre eux la distance indispensable pour réussir enfin à articuler d'une voix rauque quelques mots d'excuse :

-Pardonne- moi. Jamais je n'aurai dû entrer dans cette chambre sans frappé et il le laissa de peur de succomber de nouveau à son charme et à le confusion qu'il lisait dans ses grands yeux bleus.

-Dans trois jours annonça Judy, nous allons célébrer vos fiançailles. Cela fait plus d'un an que nous n'avons invité personne .J'ai tout organisé cet après midi par hiboux.

-Grand-mère dit Blaise qui ouvrait la bouche pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait mis les pieds dans la salle à manger.

Ron venait de lui jeter un regard terrorisé, comme pour le supplier de s'opposer à ce projet insensé.

-Tranquillise- toi Blaise répondit en piquant une bouchée de poisson .Je n'ai rien prévu d'excessifs. Une simple réception entre cousins pour célébrer vos fiançailles, comme l'exige la tradition.

-Du moment que tu ne te fatigues pas trop, nous nous plierons à tous tes désirs répondit Blaise tout en jetant un coup d'œil sur Ron. Le pauvre Ron, si doux, Il avait l'air tellement perdue. Il saura se faire pardonner espérait-il.

Ron se leva vite après le dessert.

-je trouve Ron un peu pâlotte et il a l'air contrarié. j'espère que tu n'y es pour rien dit doucement Judy

-Mais non répondit Blaise mais ces mots lui brûlaient la gorge. Bien sûr qu'il y était pour quelques chose, puisqu'il ne cessait d'exercer sur lui un chantage, le contraignant à jouer une comédie qu'il trouve humiliant et vile.

-j'en suis ravie déclara-t- elle en lui jetant un regard suspicieux. Comment tu le sais ,je dois revoir le chirurgien dans trois semaines. J'aimerai organiser votre mariage le plus tôt possible après cette date

-On verra mais avant tout repose toi dit doucement Blaise

La situation évoluait trop rapidement, et ce qui, au départ, n'était qu'une comédie imaginée pour adoucir les derniers moments de sa grand-mère, prenait désormais une tout autre tournure pensa Blaise tout en s'installant dans son bureau, un verre à la main.

Soudain, il venait de prendre sa décision , il allais convaincre son prétendu fiancé de devenir réellement son époux. D'une pierre de coups, il fera le bonheur de sa grand- mère et assouvirait le désir si puissant qui était née envers Ron. Et ce qu'il voulait, il avait toujours réussi à l'obtenir, foi de Serpenatrd. Il s'assit sur son bureau et commença à écrire des lettres.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

_Reviews :merci pour les messages ça fait toujours plaisir ^^ _

Avant même qu'il ait prononcé un mot, Ron avait deviné la présence de Blaise. celui-ci s'assit à coté de Ron.

-Je suis absolument fou de rage que tu n'aies pas réussi à faire abandonner à ta grand-mère l'idée de cette réception ridicule hurla- t-il.

En le voyant sourire, il détourna brusquement la tête .Il suffisait à Blaise de sourire pour que Ron se retrouve totalement désarmée et incapable de formuler le moindre reproche.

-Je te préviens : Si cette réception a lieu, jamais je n'accepterai de venir jouer la comédie devant tous ces gens.

-Moi non plus, amor dit- il avec sourire charmeur

-Que veux-tu dire par là ?dit- il tout inquiet

Blaise ramena Ron contre lui. Au contact du corps puissant qui se pressait contre le sien, Ron ne put s'empêcher de pousser un soupir.

-Ce ne sont pas de fausses fiançailles que nous célébrons, mon cher Ron, mais un vrai mariage. Ne me regarde pas de cet air stupéfait et réponds-moi et oui je suis bel et bien en train de te demander si tu veux bien devenir mon époux.

Avec douceur, les mains de Blaise glissèrent sous la chemise de Ron. Il commença à embrasser Ron et tout doucement, il le coucha sur le lit en continuant à l'embrasser. Les baisées sages du début sont devenue plus sauvages. Une des mains de Blaise avait déjà déboutonné le pantalon de Ron, il mit sa main sur le sexe de Ron et commença à le masturber, ce qui tira des gémissements de la part de Ron.

Ron n'avait jamais éprouvé de sensations aussi enivrantes dans les bras d'un homme ! En proie à un délicieux vertige, tous les sens en éveil, Ron se pressa contre Blaise et ravie de constater qu'il produisait sur lui le même effet dévastateur.

Ron s'écarta d'un bond, tremblant, les joues empourprées.

-C'est de la folie dit-il, en proie à un désir qu'il ne contrôlait plus.

Un sourire vint détendre les traits harmonieux du visage de Blaise et ses yeux, tout humides de désire.

-Si c'est de la folie, j'aime l'effet qu'elle produit sur moi .Je l'aime plus que je ne saurais dire amor .Jamais je ne pourrai m'en rassasier.

De nouveau, il l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser avec une passion si farouche que pendant un long moment il songea même plus à respirer.

-Comment peux-tu me proposer de t'épouser balbutia- t-il lorsqu'il réussit enfin à échapper à son étreinte, alors que tu m'as répété que tu détestais le mariage ?

-Ne me dis surtout pas que tu es tombé amoureux de moi ! Risqua-t-il tout espérant d'avoir une réponse positifs de Blaise.

-Tomber amoureux ! Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire au juste ? Ce ne sont que des mots destinés à mettre un voile pudique sur les réalités trop crues du désire et à les rendre plus acceptables répondit- il. Je reconnais bien que je te désire : tu me mets la tête à l'envers et le corps en feu et rien à la façon dont tu réagis quand je t'effleure, Je sais que toi aussi, tu meurs d'envie de faire l'amour avec moi. J'ai compris que tu es doux et innocent et je me refuse à te demander de partager mon lit sans t'épouser. Après tout, ce n'est peut-être pas la pire des solutions.

Il l'attira de nouveau à lui et le contempla longuement, les yeux brûlants de désir, l'allonger sur le lit. Lorsqu'il glissa la main sous sa chemise pour lui caresser ses mamelons devenue incroyablement sensible.

-Le mariage. Penses-y, Ron. Je veux pouvoir profiter pleinement de ton corps adorables et te donner tout le plaisir que tu mérites sans mauvaise conscience .En fait, ça arrangera tout le monde.

« Ça arrange tout le monde », lui surtout pensa Ron, Et moi dans tout ça ? Fut-il sur le point de crier .Mais il s'abstint, il ne fallait pas qu'il devine qu'il était amoureux, ce qui n'aurait pour conséquence que d'amplifier encore son ego déjà démesuré .Par cette proposition, il ne cherchait qu'à accomplir son devoir vis-à-vis de sa grand-mère, tout en assouvissant le désir qu'il nourrissait pour un homme qu'il n'avait pas hésité à qualifier d'innocent ? C'est l'attrait de la nouveauté qui l'attirait, c'est son « innocence » qui l'intéressait songea-t-il en ravalant les larmes qui montaient aux yeux. Il se lassera de lui.

-Je suis très flattée de ta demande, Blaise, déclara-t-il d'une voix calme mais ce mariage n'aura pas lieu. Je ne veux pas t'épouser.

Il se releva agilement et, les mains dans les poches, lui sourit avec une assurance qui le fit frémir.

-Eh bien amor, il me reste donc deux jours pour te faire changer d'avis dit- il avant de sortir de la chambre.

Si tu m'aimais, j'aurai été l'homme le plus heureux du monde murmura Ron mais tu ne m'aimes pas.

Tout en se dirigeant vers le petit salon, Ron reconnu les rires qui s'y échappaient.

-Que ce que tu fais ici ? demanda-t-il en voyant sa mère.

-Drôle de façon de dire bonjour à tes parents, amor, dit Blaise avec un grand sourire tout en le prenant par la taille.

-impossible de célébrer nos fiançailles en l'absence de ta famille confirma-t-il. Il lui sourit d'un air amusé tout en le contemplant, les yeux brillant de la satisfaction du mâle qui est arrivé à ses fins.

-Depuis que Blaise m'a envoyé un message par hibou pour m'annoncer vos fiançailles s'exclama sa mère, je suis folle d'excitation .J'ai déjà prévenue tout notre famille. Que je suis heureuse, ton père a déjà invité la plupart de ces collègues et les membres de l'ordre du phénix.

-venait ma chère Molly, nous avons encore beaucoup de chose à organiser dit Judy en tirant ma mère du salon.

-Ronny chérie, Harry et Hermione te félicitent et t'attend au café se situant prés du magasin de tes frères à deux heures dit Molly avant de disparaitre.

-Comment as-tu osé ? lança-t-il en bondissant vers lui, si furieux qu'il avait envie de le frapper.

-Tu sais ce que tu as fait cria-t-il .Désormais nous allons décevoir outre ta grand-mère mais aussi tout ma famille.

-Tu utilise les gens comme des pions sur un échiquier, sans jamais tenir compte de leurs sentiments.

Blaise eut du mal à ne pas sourire tant Ron était séduisant quand il se transforme en furie .Il était toujours si admirative de la façon que Ron lui tenait tête. Face à Ron et son tempérament de feu, il se sentait pour la première fois de sa vie plein d'énergie et de vitalité.

-Je me suis comporté comme il le faillait, compte tenu des circonstances. On ne t'a jamais appris que la fin justifie les moyens ?

-Personne ne sera déçues et notre mariage rendra tout le monde heureux dit-il en effleurant son coup.

Le visage en feu, Ron prit conscient que les pointes de ses tétons étaient dressées sous son pull. Il retira la main de Blaise et fit un pas en arrière.

-Quand tu as fait la liste des gens que ce mariage était censé rendre heureux, tu as dû oublier mon nom lança-t-il en levant le menton.

-Jamais je ne me marierai avec toi reprit-il. Je te laisse le soin de l'annoncer toi-même en temps et en heure. Quant aux conséquences de cette comédie, tu les garderas sur la conscience, si tant est que tu en aies une. Et il sortit pour rejoindre Harry et Hermione.

_Dans un café_

-Alors, c'est vrai, tu vas te marier avec lui s'exclama Harry .J'ai eu un message de ta mère mais qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Ron leurs raconta tout l'histoire depuis son arrivé au manoir jusqu'aux envoies des invitations.

-Je ne sais plus quoi faire maintenant, monsieur veut qu'on se marie pour de vrai souffla Ron .Se tournant vers Hermione. Qu'est ce que je vais faire Mione ?

Jamais, ils n'ont vus Ron dans cet état. Il était à deux doigts de pleurer.

-Ron, je voudrai te poser une question dit Hermione, tout en fixant Harry

-Est ce que tu l'aimes ? dit Hermione en posant se main sur celle de Ron.

A la suite d'un silence, on entendit un petit oui

-Oui, je suis tombé amoureux de lui dit Ron tout en rougissant. Je suis perdu les amis.

-Et lui, t'aime -t-il ?demanda Harry

-Non pour lui, c'est un arrangement qui rendra tout le monde heureux. Il ne croit pas en l'amour dit Ron d'un air désespérer. S'il m'aimait juste un peu, je dirai oui sans aucun doute pensa Ron.

-Ron, c'est à toi de décider mais sache qu'Harry et moi, on sera toujours derrière toi dit Hermione

-Et s'il te fait du mal, il aura à faire aux trios d'or de Poudlard dit Harry avec un grand sourire.

-Merci les amis dit Ron en prenant dans ces bras à tour de rôle Harry et Hermione.

_Le soir même de la réception_

Il avait autant envie d'assister à cette réception de fiançailles que de suivre un cours de potion avec le professeur Snape songea-il tout en s'habillant .A l'idée de la comédie qu'il allait lui falloir jouer devant la foule d'invités, son estomac se nouait.

-tu es magnifiques .Il n'y a pas d'homme au monde qui ne désirerait t'avoir pour fiancé dit-il en le prenant dans ces bras.

-Ecoute-moi murmura-t-il d'une voix douces. Je sais que je peux te rendre heureux et c'est ce que je vais faire.

Oui jusqu'à ce qu'il se lasse de lui pensa Ron et qu'il en soit brisée.

-Il ne faut pas faire attendre nos invités, n'est-ce pas ?

-Tu auras beau exercer sur moi un chantage, jamais tu ne réussiras à me faire faire quelque chose qui ne m'apportera que du malheur.

-Mais, mon chaton, cette chose, tu en rêves déjà. D'ailleurs, si j'en avais le temps, je te le prouverai séance tenante.

Les joues en feu, Ron se dirigea vers la foule des invités

Blaise observa Ron parlait à un groupe d'individus ,il était magnifique. Bientôt, il aurait un époux, un compagnon à qui il pourrait accorder une absolue confiance, et offrir en échange une position sociale, ses soins attentifs et sa fidélité et des enfants. En évoquant ce projet, il sentit son cœur frémir. Dans la foule, il aperçut sa mère. Il sentit soudain un malaise et chercha Ron du regard.

-Je me présente Elisabeth Zabini, je suis la mère de Blaise dit la femme en face de Ron. Elle était magnifique, une peau de couleur caramel, de longs cheveux noir mais il se dégageait d'elle quelques choses de malsain pensa Ron

-Enchantée de faire votre connaissance dit Ron timidement

-Quelle belle prise ! lança-elle .La plus grosse fortune d'Angleterre. Naturellement, ça ne durera pas longtemps, mais si on pense à la compensation que vous allez ramasser dés qu'il décidera qu'il en a assez de ce mariage…puis elle éclata de rire

-ce Blaise repris-t-elle, quel bourreau des cœurs ! Savez- vous qu'il a déjà été fiancé deux fois ? Et chaque fois, il a rompu ces fiançailles. Je dois supposer qu'il s'est vite lassé des ces jeunes personnes dit-elle en riant.

Refusant de lui faire le plaisir de répondre, Ron tourna le dos de peur de montrer à quel point il se sentait atteint.

Ron fût interceptée par un homme qui l'entraina au centre de la pièce .IL aurai tout donné pour faire le vide dans sa tête pour tout oublier.

Soudain, Ron sentit les doigts de l'homme qui l'accompagnait s'insinuer sous sa chemise. Ecœurée par les mots crus qu'il lui susurrait à l'oreille.

-Bas les pattes Orion ! dit Blaise tout en prenant Ron par la taille. Jamais, Ron n'avait été si content de voir Blaise. Orion s'éloignât en resserrant sa cravate, les joues rouges d'humiliation.

Un sourire apparut sur les lèvres du rouge. Il avait à peine à croire ses yeux. Se pouvait-il que Blaise fût jaloux ?

-Viens avec moi. Nous allons nous échapper tous les deux .Personne ne s'apercevra de notre absence et quand même, ils comprendront qu'un couple d'amoureux ait besoin d'un peu de solitude dit Blaise avec un sourire charmeur.

En arrivant, au bout de l'allée qu'il n'avait pas exploré , il aperçut un pavillon d'été recouvert d'un buisson de roses.

Soudain, il vit le serpentard faire volte-face et se diriger lentement vers lui. Machinalement, il recula, et se trouva bloqué contre le mur derrière lui.

-Ron dit-il

L'emploi de son prénom, par cette voix virile, était comme une caresse

Blaise s'approcha tout près, appuyant ses deux mains de part et d'autre du visage de Ron. Le mouvement frénétique de la pomme d'adam de ce dernier lui fit comprendre qu'il n'était pas le seul à trouver cette situation hautement… excitante.

Puis Ron ferma les yeux, et la bouche de Blaise descendit tout contre la sienne.

Ce fut d'abord un léger frôlement, lèvres contre lèvres, et le roux s'émerveilla du contraste entre la douceur de leur texture et la force du baisé.

Les lèvres de Ron s'entrouvrirent sous l'assaut, et une langue experte vint jouer avec la sienne, la taquinant sans pitié. Un long gémissement de plaisir retentit dans la pièce, à peine étouffé. Des minutes – ou des heures ? – plus tard, les deux jeunes hommes se séparèrent, hors d'haleine.

Leurs regards se croisèrent et Blaise murmura :

– Allons dans notre chambre ?

Pourtant, malgré lui, sa main trembla en baissant la fermeture éclair du pantalon du rouge. Il hésita un bref instant, puis ses doigts caressèrent lentement le tissu du boxer qui recouvrait le membre tendu, et la respiration du vert s'accéléra.

Dans la pénombre, les yeux de Ron étincelèrent, et sa langue vint se poser sur ses lèvres sèches.

Ron laissa échapper un petit gémissement de plaisir. Tout son être brûlait de désir et il devait se mordre les lèvres pour ne pas se trahir.

Blaise lui ôta sa veste, avant de déboutonner lentement les boutons de sa chemise de soie et de la lui enlever à son tour. Il fit ensuite glisser lentement le pantalon le long des hanches étroites de son partenaire, sa respiration se bloquant dans sa gorge devant la beauté du corps de Ron

Dans un brouillard de luxure, il se pencha, et prit un téton durci dans sa bouche, le mordillant gentiment. La respiration de Ron se fit laborieuse.

- Enlève- moi mes vêtements, fit la voix rauque de Blaise

Les mains tremblantes, Ron enleva les vêtements de Blaise et bientôt le dernier vêtement alla rejoindre les autres, laissant un Blaise nu. Ron regarda la virilité tendue de Blaise

- Caresse-le…dit Blaise d'une voix rauque

Les longs doigts fins et élégants du rouge vinrent encercler la base, allant et venant tout autour, tandis que tel un être vivant, le membre érigé se mettait à pulser, chaud, vibrant.

Blaise arrêta la main de Ron et se plaça sur le rouge et lentement, ses lèvres se mirent à descendre le long du torse de son compagnon, parsemant de petits baisers la peau frémissante et à peine voilée d'une fine pellicule de sueur.

Sa propre érection se faisait douloureuse et il la pressa fermement, déterminé à endiguer la montée trop rapide du plaisir.

Ne résistant pas davantage, Blaise se pencha pour déguster les quelques fines gouttelettes de plaisir qui rendaient luisant le sexe dressé, puis le plus naturellement du monde, le prit dans sa bouche.

Blaise fit courir sa langue de la base jusqu'au sommet, jusqu'à ce qu'un gémissement étouffé s'échappe de la gorge de Ron.

-Blaise, si te plait dit Ron, j'ai envie de toi

-Je dois te préparer dit Blaise d'une voix rauque. Il écarta les cuisses de Ron pour avoir un meilleur. Dans ses yeux se lisait une confiance infinie, et Blaise se jura de faire tout ce qu'il fallait pour en être digne.

Ron observa Blaise tandis que ce dernier ouvrait le tube de lubrifiant et enduisait généreusement ses doigts avec la substance. Leurs regards se croisèrent, et Ron hocha légèrement la tête, indiquant par là même au Serpentard qu'il était prêt.

Balise glissa un doigt dans l'intimité ainsi dévoilée et un frémissement d'anticipation échappa au jeune rouge.

– Je t'ai fais mal ? demanda-t-il, inquiet.

– Non, murmura Ron. Au contraire. Continue, je ne tiens plus

Et Blaise ne put retenir un sourire. Sourire qui ne tarda pas à s'élargir lorsqu'il trouva la prostate, élicitant un long gémissement de plaisir de la part de son partenaire. Il prit plaisir à torturer le rouge jusqu'à ce que celle-ci soit prête à subir une deuxième intrusion.

Bientôt, un autre doigt alla rejoindre le premier. Lorsque le troisième pénétra enfin dans l'intimité dilatée, Ron gémissait et se tordait sur le lit en agrippant les draps.

-Si te plait, Blaise, prend moi dit Ron. Tout de suite !

Le corps luisant de sueur, Balise se positionna contre les fesses de son amant. Lentement, avec une infinie précaution, il franchit avec une lenteur l'anus de Ron et l'anneau de chair se distendit pour le laisser entrer, et bientôt, ses testicules vinrent reposer contre les fesses fermes du jeune homme. Il laissa échapper un bref halètement.

-T'es si étroit dit Blaise. Si bon, Il allait mourir de plaisir.

Les hanches de Ron se frottèrent lascivement tout contre les siennes, et Blaise a comprit qu'il pouvait bouger. Il donna un léger coup de rein, s'amusant de voir Ron retenir brièvement sa respiration.

– Sadique ! murmura le jeune rouge

Avec un sourire, Blaise amorça un lent mouvement de va-et-vient. Il posa ses mains sur les hanches de Ron pour mieux le souder à lui, et le rouge partit instinctivement à la rencontre de ses voluptueux coups de boutoir.

Chaque mouvement touchait sa cible, et bientôt, Ron se saisit de son sexe pour se masturber, conscient qu'il n'allait pas pouvoir tenir bien longtemps.

– Tu sens comme c'est bon dit Blaise

– Oui souffla Ron .Chaque coup de reins heurtait de plus en plus violemment sa prostate.

– Oui, répéta-t-Ron avec un gémissement, j'ai envie de jouir !

– Alors fais-le ! dit Blaise avec un sourire Et Ron ne put se contenir un instant de plus et se lâcha. Le plaisir fut si fort qu'il crut qu'il allait s'évanouir.

Les muscles anaux se contractèrent et enserrer le membre érigé de Blaise que ce dernier le suivit à son tour dans l'extase. Rejetant la tête en arrière, il ferma les yeux et avec un grondement animal, se vida à longs jets brûlants dans l'intimité étroite de son amant.

Il reprit lentement leur souffle, ils s'enlacèrent et s'en dormirent.


	6. Chapter 6

_Reviews_

_Merci à tous pour vos reviews ^^_

_Pour Les folles rieuses : Je pensais précisément à Precy Weasley .Je pense peut-être écrire leur histoire ^^. _

Chapitre 6

Blaise se réveilla le premier et il regarda Ron. Il était tellement beau pensa-t-il. Il attrape une de ses mèches de Ron. Je pourrai passer des heures comme ça, à le regarder dormi

-Bonjour dit Blaise en embrassant le cou de Ron quand il vit Ron ouvrir les yeux

-Bonjour répondit Ron tout gêné en remontant les draps sur lui pour cacher son corps.

-Tu représentes tout ce dont j'ai toujours rêvé et même plus encore murmura-t-il avant de se placer devant sur Ron et l'embrasser avec passion. Ron lui passa les bras autour du cou de Blaise pour approfondir le baiser. Blaise se détacha de Ron

-Il faut absolument nous marier dit-il, je n'ai utilisé aucune protection .Tu pourrais très bien être enceinte.

En le sentant frissonner, il fronça les sourcils. Il ne pouvait pas pourtant se sentir dégoutés à l'idée de porter un enfant de lui

-Tu ne réponds pas ?lança-t-il sur un ton plus rude qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité et qu'il regretta aussitôt.

Ron chercha à rependre sa respiration. L'idée d'une possible grossesse lui avait littéralement coupé le souffle. Jamais Zabini n'accepterait de se tenir éloigné d'un enfant qu'il aurait engendré et de le lui laisser élever tout seul, en exerçant un droit de visite.

-Et si je ne suis pas enceinte ?

Blaise sourit sous l'effet de l'intense soulagement qui l'avait envahi .Voilà donc pourquoi il se faisait du souci.

-Aucune importance, déclara-t-il. Nous allons nous marier, voilà tout.

Il avait l'air extrêmement content de lui, remarqua-t-il, avec ses cheveux en bataille. Sa bouche sensuelle arborait un sourire satisfait et ses yeux étincelaient d'un éclat doré. Quant à la nuit qu'il venait de vivre, jamais il ne pourrait l'oublier, ni regretter d'avoir connu une si incroyable extase. S'il l'épousait, il lui briserait le cœur. Dés que l'attrait de la nouveauté se serait envolé, ce qui ne tarderait pas à se produire, il irait voir ailleurs.

Pouvait-il prendre un tel risque ? Pourrait-il supporter de décevoir tout sa famille et Judy ?

Il se leva du lit et se rendit à la salle de bain. Blaise voulu le suivre mais Ron l'arrêta.

-Je préfère rester seul si te plait dit-il tout en fermant à clé la porte de la salle de bain. Blaise ne comprenait pas la réaction de Ron. Peut-être est- il bouleversé de s'être donnée à moi ? pensa-t-il en ayant un pincement au cœur. Il s'habilla et partit.

Ron ouvrit doucement la porte de la salle de bain, il vit que celle-ci était vide. Il souffla de soulagement. Mais que ce que j'ai fait ? pensa-t-il en s'asseyant sur le lit. Je ne veux pas souffrir. Il faut que je m'éloigne de lui ? Mais il sait mis en tête de m'épouser et de fonder une famille mais sans amour, je ne peux pas. Il faudrait qu'il soit dégouter de moi mais comment faire ? Je sais qu'il n'aime pas sa mère qui superficielle et sans cœur dont je n'ai qu'à me comporter comme elle.

_Dans le bureau de Blaise_

-Me amor ! Qu'est ce que tu me chantes là ! s'exclama Blaise en lui jetant un regard stupéfait

-Tu as parfaitement entendu, répondit Ron en tentant désespérément de conserver son calme.

Il avait pâli d'un coup sous son hâle, et des plis profonds s'étaient creusés de part et d'autres de sa bouche. Comme s'il venait de subir un choc terrible.

Ron respira lentement pour trouver au fond de son cœur la force de ne pas se précipiter vers lui et lui dire que son seul désir était de se blottir dans ses bras et, prétextant un coup de folie soudain, de le supplier d'oublier les phrases qu'il venait de prononcer.

-Je me marie avec toi mais cette union à laquelle tu tenais tant demeurera un pur mariage de convenance. Deux signatures en bas d'un contrat. Je ne partagerai plus jamais ton lit dit Ron.

-J'ai fait ce que tu voulais, et je t'ai tiré des difficultés où tu t'es fourré. En échange, et jusqu'à ce que tu décides de demander l'annulation de ce mariage. Je compte bien profiter de ce train de vie fabuleux. Je pourrai m'acheter tout ce que je veux vu que ta grand-mère ne me refusera rien et je ne….

-Ça suffit !s'écria-t-il sur un ton glacial. Je te croyais différent des autres, mais je vois que je me suis trompé.

Puis il tourna rapidement les talons et quitta le bureau. Ron fondit en larme.

_Lors du diner_

-Où se trouve mon cher garçon ?demanda Judy, j'aurai cru qu'il sera là pour notre dernier diné ensemble avant que vous rentriez à Poudlard.

-Il a reçu un appel important répondit Ron, vous s'avez ce que c'est et adressa un sourire à Judy.

_Prés du quai_

-laissez-moi ici dit Ron à l'elfe qui l'accompagnait. J y'irai tout seul au train.

Il avait menti par peur d'être rejeter et avoir le cœur brisé. Jamais il n'apprendrait qu'il avait été stupide pour tomber amoureux d'un cynique de son espèce.

-Salut Ron dit Harry tout en sautant sur lui, comment tu vas ? A peine avoir finit sa phrase que Ron se jeta dans les bras d'Harry en larme.

- Prenons des places dans le train dit Hermione en tentant un mouchoir à Ron ? Tu nous expliqueras tout.

_Dans une des cabines_

-On t'écoute dit Hermione après avoir jeté un silencio dans la cabine

Ron leur expliqua sa décision et la scène du bureau et à la fin de son récit, il fondit en larme.

Harry le prit dans ces bras et le berça pour le calmer.

_Dans une autre cabine_

-Tu te rends compte de ce qu'il m'a dis ? dit froidement Blaise à Draco. J'étais prés à lui offrir tout ce qu'il veut mais en échange, je voulais seulement qu'il me soit fidèle, qu'il porte mes enfants, qu'on forme une famille

- Qu'il t'aime dit Draco en souriant

-Oui qu'il m'aime et qu'il… Blaise s'arrêta de parler et se tourna vers Draco

-je n'ai pas dit ça dit Blaise d'un air perdu

-Oh que si répondit Draco en mettant sa main sur l'épaule de Blaise.

-Mais qu'est ce que je vais faire ? dit-il en mettant ses mains sur son visage.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7

_reviews_

_ c'est gentil_

_Dans la chambre des Gryffondors._

Cela faisait une semaine que les cours avaient commencé et Blaise l'évitait et quand par malheur leurs regards se croisaient, Ron ne voyait que du dégout. Il ferma les yeux pour retenir ses larmes et ravaler la boule qu'il sentait dans sa gorge.

- Lève-toi, dit Harry en tirant les draps de Ron. Tu n'arrêtes pas de t'isoler. Il faut vivre Ron. Viens avec moi au terrain de Quidditch, on fera une partie.

- C'est bon, souffla Ron en essayant de sourire. Je me lève.  
A peine levé, il courut vers la salle de bain et vomit.

- Ça va, Ron ? demanda doucement Harry en lui donnant une serviette.

- Oui, c'est sûrement dû à quelques chose que j'ai mangé hier soir, dit-il en se levant.

- Si tu le dis, dit Harry d'une voix inquiète, je t'attends sur le terrain.

_Dans un des couloirs de Poudlard_.

Ron qui était dans ses pensés, rata un marche et faillit tomber mais deux bras le rattrapèrent.

- Merci, dit Ron en rougissant, tout en se dégageant des bras de l'inconnu.

- De rien, répondit son sauveur. Je m'appelle Eric Anderson, je suis en septième année, comme toi, sauf que je suis chez les poufsouffles, la plus invisible des maisons.

Ils rirent ensemble à cette remarque.

Blaise qui passait par là avec Draco vit Ron rigoler avec un jeune garçon. Il serra les dents et les poings.

- Calme-toi Blaise, dit Draco en mettant sa main sur le bras de Blaise.

- Il ose flirter en plein couloir, dit Blaise entre ces dents. Il avait mal comme jamais.

- Je dois y aller. J'ai un ami qui m'attend.

- Ok, enchanté d'avoir fait ta connaissance, dit Eric en lui baisant la main. J'espère qu'on pourra se revoir plus tard et dans d'autres circonstances, quand tu auras du temps.

- Oui peut-être, balbutia Ron en essayant de dégager sa main.  
Et quand il arriva à dégager sa main, il partit en courant rejoindre Harry.

- Eh toi, cria Blaise tout en poussant le poufsouffle contre le mur. Je t'interdis de t'approcher de Ron, siffla Blaise sinon je te ferai regretter d'être né et il frappa de tout ses forces sur le mur près de la tête du poufsouffle.

- Oui, oui, bégaya Eric en regardant Draco avec des yeux suppliants.

- Laisse-le, Blaise, dit Draco en souriant. Il a compris qu'il ne faut plus s'approcher de Weasley.

- Oui, je vous jure que je ne l'approcherai plus, j'ai compris, pitié laisse-moi partir, suppliait le poufsouffle.

- Casse-toi, siffla Blaise en le lâchant et le pauvre poufsouffle partit en courant.

Soudain, Blaise se glissa le long du mur. Il tremblait de colère contre Ron qui ne l'aimait pas et contre lui d'avoir réagi comme ça. C'était la première fois que Draco voyait son ami comme ça. Draco n'avait aucun problème quand il s'agissait de faire du chantage, des menaces à quelqu'un mais pour consoler son ami, il était désemparé. Il s'assit à coté de Blaise et ils restèrent ainsi.

_Lors du dîner_

- Excuse-moi, dit un garçon de première année tout gêné, mais Monsieur le directeur m'a dit de te donner cette lettre.

- Merci, répondit Ron en souriant au garçon et en prenant la lettre.  
Il fut choqué en voyant le nom de l'expéditeur : Elisabeth Zabini, la mère de Blaise. Celle-ci lui donnait rendez-vous ce samedi au chemin de Traverse.

- C'est quoi ? demanda Harry.

Ron leur montra sa lettre. Harry la lut.

- Tu ne vas pas y aller Ron ! s'exclama Harry, elle est mauvaise.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit Ron tout en fixant sa lettre.

Il a sûrement un rendez-vous avec un de ses amants, pensa Blaise. A cause de la façon dont il avait détruit leur mariage, son cœur avait été meurtri, ce cœur qui pour la première fois apprenait enfin à aimer. Parce qu'il se sentait vulnérable il s'était éloigné de lui et il s'était plongé cœur et âme dans son travail.

_Dans les toilettes du troisième étage._

La porte des toilettes s'ouvrit d'un coup et Ron courut vers une des cuvettes des toilettes et vomit.

- Tu devrais aller voir Madame Pomfresh, dit doucement Harry en lui massant le dos.

- Je sais, répondit Ron en se levant, j'irai après mon rendez-vous. Promis.

- Tu y vas toujours ?

- Je suis curieux Harry, que veux-tu, Gryffondor un jour, Gryffondor toujours.

Ils sortirent en rigolant.

Ils ne virent pas la porte des toilettes s'ouvrir sur un Blaise en colère. Il avait tout entendu. Il voulait savoir qui était l'amant de Ron et dès qu'il le saurait, il tirerait un trait sur le rouquin et il redeviendrait l'ancien Blaise. Il sortit des toilettes d'un pas décidé.


	8. Chapter 8

merciiiiiiiiiiiii pour les reviews ^^

je voudrai remercier Domitille pour bien avoir voulu corriger ma fiction ^^

Chapitre 8

Blaise avait suivi Ron depuis son départ de Poudlard et Draco l'accompagnait histoire d'éviter que son ami fasse quelque chose d'irréfléchi comme tuer l'amant mystérieux de Weasley.

Ils virent Ron rentrer dans un des restaurants les plus chics du chemin de Traverse.

- Ca ne m'étonne pas, lança Blaise à Draco en serrant ses poings. Il a sûrement trouvé un nouveau pigeon.

- Rentrons par la porte de derrière, dit Draco. Je connais le propriétaire des lieux. Viens, suis-moi.

Ce restaurant était un lieu chaleureux et convivial où l'on aime la bonne cuisine. Assiettes généreuses et produits de qualité pour un prix plus qu'honnête. Un seul objectif ici : se retrouver autour d'un bon repas et profiter de ce moment agréable et c'est pour ça qu'il était aussi populaire dans le chemin de Traverse. Les murs étaient recouverts d'une toile turquoise à laquelle les chaises étaient assorties, et les tables étaient séparées par de fines toiles qui permettaient de créer une intimité.

- Est ce que cette place, vous convient ? demanda un des serveurs à Draco.

- Non, répondit froidement Blaise, je veux que vous nous placiez près de la table du rouquin derrière vous.

Le serveur regarda Draco pour confirmer l'ordre de Blaise

- Vous ne l'avez pas entendu ? dit froidement Draco tout en fixant le serveur.

- Oui, oui Monsieur Malefoy, tout suite.

Chaque fois que Blaise voyait un jeune homme rentrer dans le restaurant, il voulait le frapper. Il avait une telle rage en lui. Si tu m'aimais Ron, pensa Blaise, j'aurais fait en sorte que ta vie soit la plus douce possible, je t'aurais rendu heureux.

- Je n'en peux plus, murmura Blaise en passant une de ses mains sur ses cheveux.

A peine avait-il fini cette phrase que Blaise vit sa mère rentrer dans le restaurant. Qu'est ce qu'elle fait là ? pensa Blaise.

Madame Zabini était éblouissante. Elle portait une magnifique robe bordeaux qui mettait ses formes en valeur. On savait en la voyant comment elle faisait pour changer autant de fois de mari.

Il fut assez choqué de la voir s'installer à la table de Ron.

- Je suis heureuse d'avoir reçu une réponse positive de votre part, dit Madame Zabini en s'installant.

Blaise se raidit en entendant la voix de sa mère. C'était donc bien elle qui lui avait donné rendez-vous. Il était prêt à se lever mais Draco l'arrêta.

- Reste calme, chuchota Draco en lui tenant le bras. Attendons la suite.

- Tout le plaisir est pour moi, répondit Ron tout en la fixant droit dans les yeux.  
Madame Zabini commanda des plats pour Ron et elle.

- J'ai un petit problème, lança-t-elle en commençant à manger. Et ce problème c'est vous.

- Pourrais-je savoir en quoi je suis un problème ? demanda Ron d'une voix froide en la fixant.  
Blaise sourit face à la réponse de Ron. Son gryffondor commençait à sortir ces griffes.

- Je refuse que quelqu'un comme vous entre dans la famille des Zabini, déclara-t-elle. Je me suis renseignée sur votre famille. Elle est assez, comment dire, « pauvre ».

- Je ne vois toujours pas le rapport entre Blaise et la situation de ma famille, répliqua Ron en la foudroyant du regard. Mais pour qui elle se prend ? pensa Ron, à la limite de la gifler.

- Je vais être plus directe, dit-elle en sortant de son sac une lettre qu'elle donna à Ron.

Quand Ron ouvrit la lettre, il vit un chèque d'un demi-million de gallions. Elle le payait pour quitter Blaise. Si elle avait su qu'il faisait déjà tout pour que Blaise le quitte. A cette pensée, il rigola.

- Je suis contente de voir que la situation vous fait rire, lança froidement Madame Zabini.

- Si j'ai bien compris vous m'offrez cette somme d'argent, et en échange, je dois quitter Blaise ?

Blaise regarda Draco d'un air triste. Ron n'allait pas refuser une telle somme pour le quitter, sachant que l'argent l'intéressait. Il allait l'accepter d'office et son cœur se brisa face à cette fatalité.

- C'est ça, confirma-t-elle en continuant à manger.

- Avez-vous donné ces mêmes chèques aux anciennes prétendantes de Blaise ? demanda-t-il d'un air interrogatif.

-Oui, j'avoue, répondit-elle, mais je leur ai donné moins d'argent qu'à vous, si ça peut vous rassurer.

Ron n'y croyait pas. Cette femme était un démon. Comment pouvait-elle être aussi diabolique et vouloir être aussi méchante envers son propre fils.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Ron.

- Car j'aime mon fils et je ne veux que le meilleur pour lui

- Vous aimez votre fils, vous me fait rire, dit Ron en colère. Vous êtes méchante et cruelle. Comment une femme comme vous pourrait connaitre son fils ? Savez-vous ce qu'il portait lors de son premier jour à Poudlard ? Quelle est sa couleur préféré ? Quel moment de la journée il préfère ? Le savez-vous ?

-Et vous, croyiez-vous le connaître ? répliqua-t-elle froidement

Ron sourit en repensant à sa première rencontre avec Blaise.

- Il portait un simple jean bleu foncé avec une chemise grise, répondit-il en souriant d'un air nostalgique. Il avait sur sa paupière gauche un pansement, on peut toujours voir une petite cicatrice sous cette paupière. Il lui montra l'endroit sur son propre visage. Sa couleur préférée est le bleu. Le moment préféré de la journée est le moment où le soleil se couche, le moment où les rayons du soleil donnent des magnifiques couleurs. Vous ne le connaissez pas, la seule personne qui vous intéresse, c'est vous. Gardez votre argent et ne m'approchez plus.

Et Ron se leva et commença à mettre sa veste.

- Je vous conseillerai d'accepter mon offre Monsieur Weasley, siffla-elle en lui tenant le bras. Je pourrais être moins conciliante.

- Vous ne me faites pas peur, répliqua-t-il en la fixant droit dans les yeux et il se dégagea.  
A peine avait-il fait trois pas que Ron sentit sa tête tourner et il perdit conscience.  
Blaise ayant vu Ron se tenir la tête et tomber, courut le rattraper avant qu'il ne touche le sol. Il le prit dans ses bras et se dirigea vers la sortie.

- Blaise, tu étais là ? Balbutia Madame Zabini en posant sa main sur l'épaule de Blaise.

- Ne me touche pas, siffla-t-il en repoussant la main de sa mère tout en continuant à fixer Ron couché au sol.

- Je vous conseillerais de partir et d'oublier Blaise, lança froidement Malefoy tout en la foudroyant du regard et il sortit du restaurant.

- Vous n'avez pas d'ordre à me donner, cria-t-elle.

- Réfléchissez bien, Madame zabini. Etes-vous assez puissante pour faire face à Blaise et à la famille Malefoy ?

Il vit Madame Zabini pâlir et se dirigea vers la porte pour sortir du restaurant.


	9. Chapter 9

Merci pour vos reviews, milles merciiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ^^

J'espère que ma première histoire vous à plus

Chapitre 9

_Dans un des couloirs de Ste Mangouste_

- Alors ? demanda Draco qui venait de faire son apparition.

- Ils l'ont emmené. J'attends, répondit Blaise qui fixait le couloir dans lequel Ron avait disparu.

Mon dieu, si je le perds, qu'est ce que je vais devenir ?

- Monsieur Zabini, votre fiancé n'a rien. Quelques heures de repos et tout ira bien, déclara le médecin.

- Comment ça, il n'a rien ? cria Blaise tout en tenant le col de la chemise du médecin. Il est tombé dans les pommes et pour vous, ce n'est rien. DONNEZ-MOI UN AUTRE MEDECIN QUE CET INCOMPETENT !

- Calme-toi Blaise, dit Draco en dégageant le médecin. Je suis sûr qu'il a bien ausculté Ron. Il est assez intelligent pour ne pas se mettre à dos l'héritier de la famille Zabini.

A cette perspective, le médecin pâlit. Il connaissait l'influence de la famille Zabini.

- Bien sûr que non, Monsieur Zabini, répondit le médecin. Je vous rassure que votre fiancé et votre bébé se portent à merveille.

- Quel bébé ? demanda Blaise en regardant le médecin d'un air froid.

- Votre fiancé est enceint et en regardant l'échographie, répondit le médecin en ouvrant le dossier de Ron, je peux vous dire qu'il est enceint de deux semaines.

« Je vais devenir papa » pensa Blaise qui s'écroula sur une des chaises du couloir de l'hôpital. Il avait été conçu lors de l'unique nuit qu'il avait passée avec Ron. Pourquoi lui avait-il menti sur ses sentiments ? Car Ron l'aimait, il en était sûr depuis qu'il avait entendu Ron parler de lui. Il se toucha le visage à l'endroit où il y avait cette fameuse cicatrice.

- Vous, je vous conseille de surveiller l'état de Weasley, dit Draco d'un ton froid au médecin, et de nous trouver un autre médecin.

Puis il se retourna vers Blaise qui était encore sous le choc de la révélation.

- Je te félicite, mon vieux, tu vas être papa.

- Draco, te serait-il possible d'avoir accès à un compte pour moi ? demanda Blaise d'un air déterminé. Je voudrais que tu me vérifies quelques choses.

- Rien n'est impossible pour un Malefoy, répondit Draco, heureux de voir son ami reprendre du poil de la bête.

_Dans le chambre de Ron à Ste Mangouste_

- Votre fiancé va dormir quelques heures, prédit le médecin. Vous pouvez rester avec lui si vous me promettez de ne pas le déranger.

Blaise hocha la tête tout en tenant la main de Ron.

- A quoi sert ce moniteur ? demanda Blaise en indiquant l'écran posé sur la table de nuit.

- C'est un appareil moldu qui nous donne la fréquence cardiaque de votre bébé, expliqua le médecin avec un sourire indulgent.

- Son cœur ne bat pas trop vite ? s'inquiéta Blaise.

- C'est un rythme tout à fait normal pour un fœtus de cet âge, assura le médecin.  
Éperdu de soulagement, Blaise passa une main tremblante sur le ventre de Ron pour caresser leur bébé.

Une lumière caressait les paupières de Ron, l'incitant à ouvrir les yeux, mais il ne voulait pas se réveiller. Il voulait continuer le merveilleux rêve dans lequel Blaise lui tenait la main en lui disant encore et encore qu'il l'aimait, qu'il resterait toujours avec lui, mais ce n'était qu'un rêve et cette révélation le précipita dans un abîme de désespoir. Des larmes s'échappèrent de ses paupières closes et roulèrent sur ses joues.

- Ron ?

Ouvrant les yeux à contre-cœur, il trouva Blaise assis à son chevet. Où était-il ? Pourquoi Blaise était-il ici avec lui ?

- Où suis-je ? demanda Ron en essuyant ses larmes.

Il se rappelait de son rendez-vous avec la mère de Blaise et puis plus rien, le néant.

- Tu es à l'hôpital, répondit Blaise d'une voix douce, tu as eu un malaise. Je t'ai emmené ici.

- Merci, mais maintenant tu peux y aller, déclara Ron d'un ton froid.

Il fallait qu'il mette de la distance entre Blaise et lui sinon il allait souffrir.

- Pourquoi n'as-tu pas accepté l'argent de ma mère ? demanda Blaise en le fixant droit dans les yeux. J'ai tout entendu.

- Tu m'as suivi ? cria Ron.

- Tu ne réponds pas à ma question.

- J'ai déjà reçu assez d'argent de ta grand-mère, ça me suffit.

- C'est assez bizarre sachant que tu n'as pas touché à un seul gallion qu'elle a envoyé sur ton compte, déclara Blaise d'un sourire.

- Que veux-tu de moi, siffla Ron.

- Je veux la vérité.

- Il n'y a que ton argent qui m'intéresse, répondit Ron en le regardant tout en serrant les draps de son lit, satisfait ?

Il ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'il l'aimait et qu'il n'attendait qu'un seul mot de sa part pour retourner dans ses bras.

Blaise le gifla, il n'avait pas pu supporter les dernières phrases de Ron et s'écroula sur sa chaise.

Blaise l'avait giflé, l'avait giflé se répéta Ron en boucle tout en se tenant la joue. Trop, c'était trop.

- JE TE HAIS ZABINI , JE TE HAIS DE TOUT MON CŒUR, cria Ron en larmes et le cœur de Blaise se brisa. JE T'AIME DE TOUT MON CŒUR MAIS TU NE VOIS EN MOI QU'UNE SOLUTION POUR RENDRE TA GRAND-MERE HEUREUSE ET POUR TOI , UN MOYEN DE COMBLER TES PULSIONS.

Je veux que tu m'aimes moi et rien que moi, rajouta-t-il en sanglots.

Il m'aime, il m'aime se répéta Blaise en souriant.

- Sais-tu où je t'ai rencontré la première fois ? demanda Blaise en s'installant au bord du lit de Ron.

- Ne me prends pas pour un idiot, c'est dans le couloir lorsqu'on attendait la répartition, répondit Ron en ne voyant pas où Blaise voulait en venir.

- C'est faux, c'est le jour où tu es parti acheter ta baguette chez Ollivander, tu portais une affreuse chemise rouge, dit-il en souriant en repensant à cette chemise. Tu ne te rappelles sûrement pas mais nos yeux se sont croisés un instant et c'est ce jour-là que la couleur bleue devint ma couleur préférée.

Blaise prit le menton de Ron pour le forcer à le regarder. Celui-ci avait fermé les yeux.

- Tu avais les plus beau yeux que j'avais eu la chance de voir rajouta-t-il. Ron, regarde-moi, supplia Blaise et celui-ci ouvrit les yeux.

L'emploi de son prénom, par cette voix virile, était comme une caresse. Il n'avait pu résister à l'envie de lui obéir.

La bouche de Blaise descendit tout contre la sienne. Ce fut d'abord un léger frôlement, lèvres contre lèvres, et le roux s'émerveilla du contraste entre la douceur de leur texture et la force du baiser. Cela faisait tellement longtemps que Ron agrippa les épaules de Blaise et le tira vers lui. Ron laissa échapper un petit gémissement de plaisir. Blaise commença à déshabiller Ron tout en continuant à l'embrasser. N'y tenant plus, il prit sa baguette et lança un sort sur la chambre et deux autres sur lui et Ron. Ils furent nus en un instant.

Ils se touchèrent et se redécouvrirent. Ron n'était que gémissement.

- Si tu savais comme tu m'as manqué, dit Blaise d'une voix rauque avant de prendre un des tétons de Ron en bouche et commencer à le lécher.

- Toi… aussi, gémit Ron en posant une des mains sur les cheveux de Blaise.

Leurs érections se pressèrent, se frôlèrent provoquant des frissons tant sur Ron que sur Blaise.

- Blaise… s'il te plait…, gémit Ron, j'ai… envie… de.. toi.

Blaise sourit face à cette demande et voulant retourner Ron, celui-ci l'arrêta.

- Je veux te voir, déclara Ron dont les yeux étaient dilatés par le désir.

Blaise hocha la tête et commença à le préparer. Sa tête descendit vers l'anneau de chair de Ron et il commença à le lécher. Il inséra par la suite un doigt et commença à masturber Ron pour le détendre et quand il vit celui-ci se détendre, il glissa un deuxième doigt dans l'intimité ainsi dévoilée et un frémissement d'anticipation échappa au jeune rouge.

– Je t'ai fait mal ? demanda-t-il, inquiet.

– Non, gémit Ron. Au contraire…. Continue…, je.. Ne tiens.. Plus

Blaise sourit lorsqu'il trouva la prostate, élicitant un long gémissement de plaisir de la part de son roux. Il prit plaisir à le torturer, étirant la fine paroi jusqu'à ce que celle-ci soit prête à subir le troisième doigt.

- S'il… te plait… Blaise,… prends moi …haleta Ron tout en serrant les draps de son lit.  
Lentement, avec une infinie précaution, il franchit avec lenteur l'anneau de chair de Ron et il entra. Quand il sut qu'il pouvait bouger, il commença des lents mouvements, ne voulant pas blesser son roux.

- Je t'aime, dit Blaise au creux de l'oreille de Ron.

- Moi, aussi, je t'aime, cria Ron. Blaise avait touché sa prostate. Plus… vite… plus…fort… rajouta Ron entre deux gémissements.

Ron agrippa les épaules et commença à faire de mouvements de hanches, espérant inciter Blaise à aller plus vite et plus fort. Blaise sourit et obéit à la requête de son roux. Il commença à aller plus vite et plus fort et à chaque coup de rein, il disait « je t'aime » à Ron.

Chaque mouvement touchait sa cible, et Ron était à la limite de la jouissance et se libéra le premier. Il fut suivit de près par Blaise qui cria le nom de son fiancé.

Lorsqu'ils reprirent leur souffle, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et laissa entrer une petite troupe. Face aux corps enlacés, ils virent un Draco mort de rire, un Harry et une Hermione rouges de gêne qui sortirent de la chambre à toute vitesse sauf le médecin qui lui était en rogne.

- Vous êtes des inconscients d'avoir jeté un sort sur cette pièce, déclara le médecin qui s'était retourné pour permettre à Ron et à Blaise de se rhabiller. Imaginez ce qu'il aurait bien pu arriver à votre fiancé, monsieur zabini ou à votre bébé, rajouta-t-il.

Blaise pâlit, il avait complètement oublié l'état de Ron. Sa seule excuse, était que Ron lui avait tellement manqué et qu'il avait senti le besoin de la marquer sien.

- Quel bébé ? demanda Ron en médecin qui s'était retourné.

- Nous avons constaté lors de votre auscultation que vous étiez enceint, expliqua le médecin. Votre perte de conscience est dûe à cela. Il faut vous reposer et tout ira bien. Je vais vous donner quelques vitamines et il faudra aussi beaucoup manger.

Le médecin sortit.

Ron était sous le choc, il était enceint. Il attendait le bébé de Blaise mais soudain un doute traversa son esprit. Blaise était au courant de sa grossesse. Lui avait-il mentit pour garder l'enfant et lui ? Était-il sincère ?

- Tu le savais ? demanda Ron tout en mettant une des ses mains sur son ventre. As-tu dit ces phrases à cause du bébé ? M'aimes-tu vraiment ? dit-il, cette fois-ci en larmes.

- Je te jure que j'avais décidé de te récupérer quoi qu'il m'en coûte, déclara Blaise en prenant Ron dans ses bras, bien avant de savoir que le bébé était là. Crois-moi, je t'en prie, Ron. Je t'aime.

Lorsque Ron leva les têtes, il vit tout la sincérité de Blaise et l'embrassa.

- Redis-le, demanda Ron en souriant.

- Je t'aime, redit Blaise en l'embrassant passionnément.

- Je ne voudrais pas casser l'ambiance, lança Harry tout rouge face à ce baiser mais il y a dans le couloir une petite troupe voulant vous féliciter.

Blaise eut droit aux menaces de tous les frères de Ron et de sa petite sœur et une promesse de mille tortures s'il le faisait souffrir. Il eut aussi droit à des remontrances de sa grand-mère, du fait qu'il avait porté atteinte à la vertu de Ron et à la fin de son petit serment sur la façon dont un Zabini devait se comporter, elle avait déclaré que « jamais un Zabini ne naitra en dehors du mariage ».

Le mariage eut lieu un mois après cette déclaration. Il fut organisé dans le manoir de la famille Zabini .Il fut magnifique : les murs de la salle étaient couverts de teinture blanche et sur chaque table se trouvait un bouquet de roses blanches. C'était l'œuvre de Neville sans aucun doute. Harry fut le témoin de Ron et Draco celui de Blaise.

_Sur la piste de danse_

- Comment allez-vous Monsieur Zabini, chuchota Blaise au creux de l'oreille de Ron tout en dansant.

- Bien, Monsieur Zabini, répondit Ron avant de l'embrasser passionnément.

- Gardez-en un peu pour la lune de miel, lança Harry en rigolant, en levant son verre.

Ron lui tira la langue avant de regarder son mari droit dans les yeux.

Blaise regarda son mari à son tour et sourit. « Qui aurait pu dire qu'un simple mensonge aurait une telle conséquence ». Et il l'embrassa.

Fin.


End file.
